The Crimson Prophecy
by mcdinh
Summary: At the age of fourteen, Kiryu Kasumi had not only lost couple of her friends from the terrible incident and her brother from the Facility, but also her will to live. Two years later, some crazy events had happened that forced her to escape and was chosen as a Crimson Priestess with the Vessel of the Crimson Dragon, that can be deadly to her. Will she be able to bear it?
1. Hopeless Life

**Author's note: Y'know...I've been wanting...no...DYING to do this AU Yugioh 5Ds for so long, I can't even hold back anymore. So here it is! This story is the Alternative Universe (AU) because it doesn't follow the same storyline as the canon of Yugioh 5Ds. Some places are similar, but others are not. Also, this is a first time that I created a character that is blood-related to one of the canon. So here's a few notes that I would like to mention. In this story, Rua is a Signer, so technically there are six Signers. There are five (or possibly six...I haven't decided yet) Crimson Star Guardians from the story, Crystallization, the Envoy of the Crimson Dragon, and the Crimson Priestess aka the Vessel of the Crimson Dragon. So with that being said, here's the first chapter. R&R please! ;)**

**Chapter 1**

**A Hopeless Life**

I don't know what to make out of this. But just thinking about the past makes me want to throw up. I wished that I could wake up from all these horrible events and think that this is just a nightmare.

But it's not. What really happened was real.

Two of my closest friends had died. My older brother had died. And now…I feel like I had already died inside me.

True, my body is still warm and moving. I'm still breathing. And my heart is still beating. But the emptiness remains in me. And that…is still the same thing as being dead.

_God, why? Why would you take these precious people away from me? Was it because I killed the duel gangs out of anger two years ago, even though it was a mere accident? Was it because I wasn't strong enough to get my brother out of the jail? If so, then why don't you let me die as well? Why not kill me now, as a punishment? Spare my other friends who are still alive. But just kill me now, and end this suffering for me._

I was snapped out of thought as I gazed at the man right across the duel field, covered in blood and glaring at me with complete malice on his hate.

"So this is why they also called you a shinigami," he spatted in a hateful tone, spitting out the blood. "Not only that you're related to that man who was already dead about a year ago, but you also love to murder people. Watching them died, and splatter their blood right across the floor. You are definitely a witch, a demon…a monster!"

For some reason, I grinned at his last response. Why? I don't know. But you could say it was heartless of me to do so. "Pathetic. Truly pathetic."

I quickly pressed the button on my duel disk for my face-down card, "Activating Trap Card, Blades of Despair! This card will allow me to inflict 200 life points for each cards I have in my graveyard. I have twelve, so that makes it 2400 life points! Now DIE!"

Blades formed around me, and they thrown themselves straight at the duelist in front of me. The blades pierced all around him, letting his blood spilled everywhere on his side of the field. The last blade appeared and struck him to his chest, making him fell down to the ground, face first. Only one word to described him now…dead.

Instead of cheers for victory, the audience inside the jail cells started to spew profanity at me, but I didn't care. Nor did I care that I won the duel. As the dead body was being taken away, the referee, who is also a Sector Security, started announcing the results.

_"And the victory goes to the number one Executioner…the Twilight Witch…the Demoness…the Goddess of Death…Kiryu Kasumi! This is her 49th win so far in a row. If she can win the next duel on the next round, she will be granted freedom with a ticket way out of the Facility!"_

Freedom? Tch! Screw it! I lost so much to gain freedom. I'm never free and I will never be! At least as long as I lived.

Right now, I could only look up to a gray ceiling, breathe in the filthy air, and whispered in a low, almost lifeless tone.

"Please…somebody…anybody…come at me. Come at me and defeat me. Otherwise, I can never stand living in this state any longer."

**Author's note: So that's the last of the first chapter. Short, I know. Because this is an intro, obviously. And you should already know who Kasumi is related to by now. I'll continue this story depending on how much review it gets, so please R&R! ;)**


	2. Cursed Mark

**Author's note: Okay, three reviews for the first chapter. Not too bad for the start. So I'll go ahead and start the next chapter. I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. But I do own my OCs. Enjoy! ;)****  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Cursed Mark**

It's been two years since I've been stuck in this place, and I never really enjoyed it. Though at the same time, I didn't really care either. Even if I get out of this filthy place, I really don't know what should I do afterwards anyway.

As I walked out of the arena to the hallway, I spotted a few people along the way, and they started to whispered amongst themselves.

"Hey, did you see that girl?"

"Yeah. That's the witch who killed off that prisoner earlier, right?"

"More of a shinigami to me. But yeah, that's her. I believed that's 49th win in a row so far. Man, I almost feel so sorry for that guy earlier. Just almost."

"Yeah. Only a few people who dueled against her are lucky to survived her wrath. Obviously, that guy isn't one of the few."

"Well I'm glad I was also chosen as an Executioner. Otherwise, there may be chances that my head will be cut off by her."

I looked up and glanced at a couple of people in the hallway. They noticed my gazes at them, and then they walked away, like I'm some sort of the germ. However, I ignored them and continued my way.

Here's a little info about this Facility in Satellite and the people who are trapped here. This is a place for people who committed a crime and are sentenced to a certain number of years to jail. However, they can grant early freedom by winning one hundred duels in a row. If a person lost a single duel, he or she will have to start all over again. That is, if they can survive. Because not only that winning one hundred duels in a row are brutal and intimidating, but also they have to face the Executioner on the final round, which was really difficult. Only a few people are really lucky to get through that.

That's what I am. An Executioner. This status is a bit different from the regular prisoners. Normally, the Executioners are also prisoners who for some reason got their punishment cut off in half, and gained special treatment. They don't received Criminal Marks on their faces and they lived in the most luxurious part of the Facility, compared to the regular prisons. And while the same rules applied to them, they only need to win fifty duels in a row instead of one hundred.

Truthfully, I really don't know why they made me into an Executioner, other than for the fact that I have psychic powers. Speaking of that, my psychic powers had started to go out of control lately. Probably since my brother, Kyosuke, had passed away in this rotten cell. This didn't happened before, because my powers weren't as strong as it is right now. And that is a reason why the people I had dueled earlier are pretty much dead.

A few are lucky to survived from my deadly powers, but they became in a state of conditions where they lose their limbs and could no longer move their bodies. And that could be a reason why they called me a shinigami, Death God (or in my case, Goddess), in Japanese. And they also called me a Twilight Witch, probably because even though my deck mostly consists of dragons, they do contained some light and dark attributes.

Anyway, whatever they called me, there is no doubt that all these people considered me as a monster. Honestly, I thought so too, since I _accidentally _killed the duel gangs in the past. Which is the reason why I am in here.

Suddenly, I snapped out of my thoughts, because I accidentally bumped into someone along the way. As that happened, my deck accidentally fell from my duel disk, due to the impact, and the cards scattered all over the floor in front of me.

"Ah! Sorry about that! I'll pick them up for you," the man, who bumped into me earlier, apologized and dropped down in one knee, gathering the cards on the floor. I knelt down and did the same. Then, there was at one point that our hands accidentally touched each other.

I looked up and saw the glimpse of his face. He seemed to be a same age as me, and he has a shoulder-length ebony hair that was tied into a small ponytail with a white ribbon. His skin is slightly tanned, and he had pale blue eyes. He has a same uniform as mine. A gray long-sleeve shirt with black jeans and a black cloak around his shoulders, meaning he is also an Executioner. As his eyes met mine, he blinked a bit, before letting his cheeks blushed in deep red.

Suddenly, someone else in this hallway began to shout, "Hey, Takuto! Hurry up and get your ass up here!"

"Ah, right!" He quickly gathered all the cards and handed them to me gently, "Here you go."

He gave me a smile before getting up and ran off with some other group of people, whom I assumed their his friends. I watched him go for a bit, before placing my cards in my deck box and head to the opposite direction. Then, I entered my own room, which was all white, except for the wooden table and a bookshelf, and collapsed to the bed, drifting to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was in a cafeteria with the other Executioners, eating my breakfast without tasting anything. I was on my own table with no one sitting around me. Should be obvious why. And if someone tried to, I would look up and stared at them. Once they recognized me, they would get up, back away from me, and head somewhere else to sit and eat.<p>

I was already used to this, so I didn't care. I continued to pick at my scramble eggs when all of a sudden, I noticed a same person from yesterday across from the table I was sitting.

"Hey, you're that girl I bumped into yesterday," he stated as he sat down with his tray of food. I stared at him, as if to say 'why are you sitting here?' He noticed my reaction right away. "Oh, there wasn't any seats left, so I have no choice but to sit here."

I blinked before giving him another blank stare. "What about your friends from yesterday?" I mumbled.

He heard me before picking on his food with his fork, "Oh. Them. They're not really my friends. They just let me hang out with them for a while, that is...until I recognized their true colors, so I left that group."

I only shrugged and looked down on my tray again, not paying attention to the people who are staring at us.

"Come to think of it, I haven't even learn your name yet," the ebony hair man spoke again.

"Kasumi." I replied soflty, "Kiryu Kasumi."

"Kasumi, huh? I'm Takuto. Kira Takuto." He smiled and offered me a hand to shake. I only stared at it blankly, until Takuto took a message and held his hand back away from me. "So Kasumi, what's your story here?"

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, "Huh?"

"I mean, how did you end up in this crappy place?"

I turned away from him, "That's none of your business."

"Oh, that's fine then." He replied and glanced back at his tray, "You don't have to tell me. I won't force you either way."

It was silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak out again, "Are you new here by any chance?"

"Hmm?" Takuto looked up from his tray, "Oh. Yeah, sort of. I was transferred here two days ago after my trials. If you care to know what I did wrong, it was mainly because I was accused of stealing. Never mind about that, though. Why did you ask?"

So he doesn't really know much about me. Guess I should tell him, anyway. "Then it's about time that you should know that I'm not the person you should be hanging around with."

He stared at me in blank confusion, before arching his eyebrow at me, "Why's that?"

I stared at him coldly, "Didn't anyone in here told you about me?"

"N-No..." he stuttered.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Lies."

"Alright. I heard some things about you from them," he admitted, "But everything I heard from them was pretty much bullshit. Just because you're a psychic duelist, doesn't mean they have to judge you so harshly like that."

"You never seen me duel before," I said harshly.

"True," he agreed, "Look, I may not be a psychic duelist to understand this, but I met other people who are. And from what I know from all of them, was that they have a suffered in the past. And I have a feeling you did too."

I bit my lips bitterly. Why the hell this guy cares about me? He doesn't even what I did, about my past (not that it was his business to know) nor does he know what I'm capable of.

"Takuto, if you're trying to help me out of pity, then I suggest that you should stop," I said in a cold tone, "Because there is no point into doing so, anyway."

Takuto stiffened at my response, before speaking out again, "But Kasumi-"

"ENOUGH!" I stood up and shouted at him, causing all the other people to stare at us in response. But I ignored their attentions and started shaking a bit, "Just shut up and leave me be! I don't want anyone to come near me anymore. Because I-"

Suddenly, I felt the intense, burning pain on my chest and nearly collapsed to the table. I inhaled sharply as my heart started to beat rapidly and cold sweats began to dripped from my forehead. The searing pain began to spread all over me like a knife being dragged across my skin.

"Hey, are you alright?! What's wrong?!" Takuto stood up and ran to my side as if to help me. However, I slapped his hand away before he could get near me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I growled. I got back up on my own and rushed myself out of the cafeteria, ignoring the glances at other people and Takuto calling out my name.

As soon as I entered a bathroom, I head to the sink and began spitting out of whatever I have in my throat. There was a some part where I noticed that I was coughing out blood on the sink.

"Dammit," I cursed at myself as I turned on the sink to get rid of the red liquid, "Not this again."

I slurped some tab water, swished it around in my mouth, and spitted back out to the sink. I repeat the process a few more times, until I managed to get rid of the coppery-taste substance out of my mouth. Then, I turned off the water on the sink and looked myself in the mirror.

"Shit," I quietly cursed myself. "I'm not going to last much longer like this. All because of this stupid mark."

I slightly turned my back towards the mirror and pulled down the collar of my shirt, revealing my shoulder and part of my back. What's on my back was a red mark on my back that has the head of some sort of a dragon. Attached to it was a serpent-like body was trailed halfway down to my spine, and wrapped around my waist to the point where the tail was ended in front of my abdomen. The v-shaped like wings was on the middle of the back along with the front claw holding a heart, but the rear claw was on my lower backside.

I don't know what kind of mark is this, but all I can reconsidered it is that it's a curse mark. Because every time it lights up, it brings out the burning sensation all over me, which made me feel like that I was on a verge on dying, that I ended up spitting out the blood.

Just to get out of thought of what happened earlier, I exited the bathroom and head outside to the yard of the Facility. The Security System was pretty strict, so normally we're weren't supposed to stepped out of the building. But considering that I'm a Executioner, I am allowed to wander off outside as long as I stayed inside the fence, which was the borderline to prevent me from going out any further.

I walked around the field the bit, breathing in the fresh air, and gazed upon the blue, cloudy sky. It later darkens, meaning that it was going to rain heavily soon. So I decided to head back inside the building, only to find someone else on the other side of the fence, glancing back at me.

My face twisted in fear as I recognized him. That spiky raven hair, tanned skin, and a pair of sapphire-blue eyes were all too familiar for me to not recognized him. And by the look on his face, he seemed to recognized me as well.

"Kasumi?"

"Yusei?"

**Author's note: And that's that. So yeah, turns out that the mark Kasumi has is killing her very slowly. Though, I decided to push back her backstory until the next chapter, which will explains how she got that mark on her body. This backstory will be more...twisted. Also, I will revealed who was that two friends that she lost (or that's what she thinks, coughcough). Feel free to guess! Because if you at least get one of them right, then I could give you a free preview of the next chapter. If not, that's okay. I'll still give you a preview for at least trying. No hints I'm afraid. Anyway, R&R. ;)**


End file.
